villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Prophet of Truth
The High Prophet of Truth is one of the three Prophet Hierarchs that led the Covenant Empire (the others being the Prophet of Mercy and the Prophet of Regret), and one of the main antagonists of the Halo video game series, being one of the main instigators of the war against Humanity. After learning from a Forerunner AI that humanity were the ones meant to inherit the Forerunners' legacy, Truth and the other prophets decided to eradicate humanity to prevent the secret from coming out and sparking a revolt against them. His ultimate goal is to activate the Halo Rings and use them to remake the galaxy to his liking, as he sees himself as a god. He is one of the main antagonists of the Halo series, serving as the main antagonist of Halo 2 and one of the two main antagonists of Halo 3 alongside the Gravemind. In Halo 2, he was voiced by Michael Wincott, who also played Top Dollar in The Crow, Philo Gant in Strange Days, Michael Korda in Metro, and Scroop in Disney's Treasure Planet. In Halo 3, he was voiced by Terence Stamp, who also played Ramsley in Disney's The Haunted Mansion, and General Zod in the Superman series. History ''Halo 2'' The Prophet of Truth first appeared during Supreme Commander Thel Vadamee's trial, where he was already seen as more dominant than the other Hierarchs and later made Thel the new Arbiter of the Covenant, making his first assignment to assassinate Sesa Refumee and his Heretic followers. After the recent murder of the High Prophet of Regret, Truth organized the Changing of the Guard where Elites would give up their positions as Honor Guards to the Brutes, one of the stages that Truth planned to overthrow the Elites with Brutes as the latter were more loyal and easier to use as pawns. After the capture of 343 Guilty Spark, he sent Thel Vadamee to retrieve the Index (Sacred Icon) from the Flood and Forerunner Sentinels that are guarding it. Truth soon had the Index in his hands and when John 117 infiltrated High Charity, Truth escaped alongside Mercy and ordered his Brutes to kill him. John's main objective was to find Truth and get the Index from him, but Truth made his way to the Phantoms with Mercy and Tartarus. He gave the Index to Tartarus and wanted him to begin the Great Journey, then Truth left High Charity to lead Covenant forces in invading Earth. ''Halo 3'' On Earth, Truth led a fleet and first appeared in Crow's Nest where he gave a hint to the UNSC forces there that they will die in the fire. Holograms of Truth was then spread throughout various missions that involved Covenant enemies, where Covenant forces preached to him and listened to his every word until an enemy attacks them. Truth then appears in person on The Covenant, where he has Sergeant Johnson captured and used him to fire the Halo Array, he also murdered Miranda Keyes with a Brute Spiker. Both John 117 and Thel then confronted Truth and stopped him from activating the rings. Thel then got his revenge by impaling the Prophet, ending Truth once and for all. ''Halo 3: ODST'' Prophet of Truth assembled a Brute fleet to attack the New Mombasa which ODSTs were deployed in and were ordered to kill all the remaining Elite commanders as well as Human survivors. If you get the Legendary Ending, Truth will appear in person with two Engineers beside him and oversee Phantoms going to Earth. Quotes Gallery Prophet of Truth.gif Prophet of Truth.jpg Navigation Category:Halo Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Cult Leaders Category:Monarchs Category:Aliens Category:Leader Category:Mastermind Category:Elderly Category:Master Manipulator Category:Corrupt Officials Category:God Wannabe Category:Genocidal Category:Liars Category:Deceased Category:Fanatics Category:Delusional Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Charismatic Category:Master Orator Category:Dark Priests Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Kidnapper Category:Propagandists Category:Big Bads Category:Pure Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Warlords Category:Hypocrites Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Weaklings Category:Traitor Category:Military Category:Hegemony Category:Master of Hero Category:Sophisticated Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Oppressors Category:Homicidal Category:Strategic Category:Posthumous Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyers Category:Betrayed Category:Non-Action Category:Abusers Category:Harbinger for Rebirth